The Heroine of the Magical Sword
by BenjaminMackie130
Summary: (AU) After finding a mysterious cat named Kuro, Iona is chosen to find the Three Sacred Treasures in order to stop an evil being known as King Dark Demon and the evil Henjiru Empire from taking over the Human Realm with their power of darkness.
1. Prologue

Welcome to my newest story _**The Heroine of the Magical Sword**_ , yet another one of my original creations for fanfictions. The main source of inspiration for this story was from the 2008 anime movie **Crayon Shin-chan the Movie: The Storm Called - The Hero of the Golden Sword** (映画クレヨンしんちゃん ちょー嵐を呼ぶ キンポコの勇者).

I only own the story of this fanfiction. However, I don't own the Pretty Cure franchise and probably never will, it belongs to Asahi Broadcasting Corporation and Toei Animation Co. Ltd.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

 _ **The Heroine of the Magical Sword**_

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

 _ **Faraway i**_ _ **n the world of darkness known as Don Kurai, there echoes a legend, a legend that tells about the legendary "Three Sacred Treasures". The Magical Sword, the Magical Shield and the Magic Belt**_ , _**magical artifacts which each contain an immense amount of power.**_

 _ **But, an evil empire of darkness from Don Kurai known as the Henjiru Empire want to find and use the power of the Three Sacred Treasures to open the gate to the Human Realm and take it over**_ _**with their power of darkness**_ _**and then enslave all of the humans who live there.**_

 _ **However, legends also tell of a young girl being chosen to find the Three Sacred Treasures in order to fight against the evil Henjiru Empire**_ _**and save the Human Realm**_ _**from further tyranny at their rule.**_

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

High up in the skies of Don Kurai, a robotic beetle is fighting a great dragon, while trying to protect the Magical Sword from the dragon's clutches. During the battle, the dragon fires a volley of energy beams at the robot beetle, with the beetle avoiding each of the beams as they then explode.

"Surrender the sword and I'll let you live."

"Never!"

In response, the dragon fires another volley of energy beams hoping to hit the beetle and get the sword. Just then, the robot beetle pulls out the Magical Sword, ready to open up a portal that will send the sword to somewhere safe, far away from the dragon's clutches.

"Me Do Ala We Mila Ho!" said the robot beetle as a portal appeared just as the dragon fired even more energy beams at the robot beetle. Knowing that this is the perfect chance for the dragon not to get it, he tosses the Magical Sword into the portal, which then closes immediately.

"At least the Magical Sword is safe for now, but I'm sure that the Chosen One will find it for sure and use its power to get rid of the Henjiru Empire." said the robot beetle as more and more energy beams started hitting him until he exploded into multiple sparkles. "Please hurry, Chosen One and revive the legend of the Magical Sword." the robot beetle said as he changed back into the Magic Belt.

Seizing the opportunity, the dragon changes back into his true form as the ruler of the evil Henjiru Empire, King Dark Demon, and then grabs the Magic Belt.

"Finally, I now have the Magic Belt, but that sword and the Magical Shield have disappeared to the Human Realm. No matter, I will send some of my minions to get rid of this Chosen One if she happens to find the remaining two Sacred Treasures." King Dark Demon said as he then changed into a bunch of bats that started flying back to his sinister castle.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

And that was the prologue to the Heroine of the Magical Sword, the next chapter is the actual start of the story.

Be sure to Favorite and follow the story!!


	2. Kuro, the Mysterious Cat

I only own the story of this fanfiction. I don't own the Pretty Cure franchise and probably never will, it belongs to Asahi Broadcasting Corporation and Toei Animation Co. Ltd.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

 **Chapter 1:** **_Kuro, the Mysterious Cat_**

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

It was a normal day in the town of Pikarigaoka as the cherry blossoms started blooming.


	3. Battle with the Warriors of Darkness!

I only own the story of this fanfiction. I don't own the Pretty Cure franchise and probably never will, it belongs to Asahi Broadcasting Corporation and Toei Animation Co. Ltd.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

 **Chapter 2: Battle with the Four Warriors of Darkness**!!

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Later that night, four mysterious shadowy figures have suddenly appeared over Pikarigaoka, as they were sent by King Dark Demon.

"Are you sure that this is the town where the Chosen One lives?" said one of the figures.

"Of course, would King Dark Demon ever lie to us." said another one of the figures. "Anyways, let's try to get rid of the Chosen One before she could find the remaining Sacred Treasures." said yet another one of the mysterious figures.

"First, we'll start with sending the Chosen One to a battle arena where we will fight and we will have the upper hand since there are four of us and only one of her." One of the figures said as he started to cast a spell that would send Iona to a battle arena.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

When Iona comes to, she finds herself in a battle chamber while wearing only her pajamas.

"Welcome to the stadium, Chosen One."

"Who's there?" Iona asked, hoping that the figure would reveal himself. Just then, the four shadowy figures appeared in front of Iona as they reveal themselves to be a giant humanoid white tiger, a huge bird-like creature, a fish-like creature and a dragon-like creature.

"The Dark Warrior of the Earth, Phageo!"

"The Dark Warrior of the Wind, Za!"

"The Dark Warror of Water, Anbi!"

"And lastly, the Dark Warrior of Fire, Tokurakuku!"

"We are the Four Warriors of Darkness!!" said all four of them. "We were sent by King Dark Demon to get rid of you so you wouldn't find the remaining two Sacred Treasures and get rid of the Henjiru Empire." Phageo said as he and the other Dark Warriors started to charge at Iona, with her getting in a fighting stance and pulling out the Fortune Piano.

"Precure Shining Star Symphony!"

"What is this!?" Za said as Iona was encased in a purple light, which then expands, sending the Dark Warriors flying.

When the purple light diminishes, it reveals Iona in her Pretty Cure form.

"The star of hope that glitters in the night sky, Cure Fortune!"


End file.
